A Nuisance
by Simpleorchid
Summary: Jake had been more than a nuisance today and had been sent out to solve a case by himself, what he thought would be a simple drugs bust turns out to be much darker than he had ever imagined. Can the others save him before he's no longer the Jake they truly love. Warnings: kidnapping, rape, violence, man/man. Don't like don't read.


Chapter One: New York Heat

It was hot in New York City and NYPD's air conditioner was on the brink. Ties were worn loosely and blazers hung over chairs. Fans were found in every corner in the room much to Terry's despair as he claimed they just moved the hot air around. Jake was wearing his thinnest shirt but he felt that he might as well have been wearing flannel pyjamas. In fact it was so hot that he had felt the need to swap his usually sugar-laden orange pop for a refreshing bottle of water. He fanned himself with the case he was working on and sighed in boredom. He was already annoyed with the constant patter of fingers working ferociously at keyboards, and now was putting up with Boyle's ever constant lectures on food as he schooled Scully on the proper way to prepare a summer salad. Never before had he heard in such detail which leaves to pick and what cheese they should be paired with and he hoped never to hear it again. He'd had enough; it was time to cause mischief.

A little under an hour later, his mischief was under way. He'd already hidden half of Boyle's files and had even braved a waffle in Diaz's disk tray. He tried so hard to hold back the laughter as Boyle got the full frontal force of Diaz's anger. He'd taken the screws out of Gina's chair, which had led to her falling unceremoniously from her chair and was about to hit his next target, Santiago. He was just pulling out the superglue from his pocket when he heard a footsteps followed by a clearing of a throat. He chucked the bottle and turned round with his signature grin only to be met with almost the entirety of the precinct.

"Err… fancy seeing you all here, Captain, may I say your skin is glowing today!" he said nervously, conscious of the glue bottle, whose lid had come off.

"Peralta, I've had 8 cases of discourse in 1 hour, this is a new record. Even for you… and it's the seaweed wrap that Kevin insisted we indulge in"

"Err… yeah, well you see, I was just"

"No excuses, Peralta. I want you out of the office in less than 5 minutes; I suggest you find a mildly interesting case." Captain Holt finished before returning to the pile of paperwork in his office.

Jake shuffled nervously under the intense gaze of his colleagues.

"Look…"

"Like the captain says; no excuses this time. You're nothing but trouble you know, some of us are trying to work and you know; be a good detective." Santiago stated before sauntering back to her desk. Glad to see her mentor embarrass her annoying colleague.

"Get lost before I kill you," Rosa simply threatened.

"Gosh it's hot, I'll take off my shirt" Hitchcock added to a round of no's.

"Jake, look you're my best friend, but Diaz is pissed and that's worse than spending the next two hours looking for my files." Boyle said disappointedly.

"Ha! I'm going to fuel my anger into my dance!" she added before marching away.

Terry didn't say anything before leaving to finish the case he had been working on.

Jake sighed, he had hoped to just lighten the mood but it seemed to have the complete opposite effect. He picked up a file from his open pile, a drugs bust? Oh well at least he could close it quickly, the evidence had already been gathered, it was just a case of finding his man. Jake shrugged on his leather jacket, ignoring the heating in favour of looking like as he would call it; a badass. He slipped on his sunglasses and headed towards the address. He wished he could have had time to create an outfit and persona for this case but for once wanted to close it as quickly as possible. He tucked his badge inside his shirt and pulled the collar of his jacket up to his ears.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed the set-up chapter, I'm hoping to post a chapter everyday. I found it really hard to write a story about an american show so sorry for any English terms that will crop up, feel free to ask me what they mean.


End file.
